


three makes a pattern

by allfandomnolife



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Murder, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfandomnolife/pseuds/allfandomnolife
Summary: A dark fic in which a reporter tries to get to the bottom of the murder gene. It leads her to meet with Andy, a man she is instantly charmed by.
Relationships: Andy Barber & You, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	three makes a pattern

Science has never been your forte. Or anything involving numbers, really, but now you have to become an expert. For decades, you’ve seen the muder gene be used as an excuse for criminal behaviour but your boss has left you with a file titled ‘MAO-A’ and a post-it note demanding that you get a story out of it. Flicking through the large pile of documents, you sigh, not really wanting to do another project so far outside of your remit.

At first, you’re livid at the prospect of having to work on such a story until you look a little closer. Three generations of the Barber men: one is a killer, the other an ADA, and the youngest was on trial for murder. You read more and more into the case, realising that you had heard it on the news before. And what you think you’ll be able to get. There has to be more than one murderer in this family. 

You see them all; documents are scattered on the desk in front of you. It’s all psychobabble and you can’t find enough of a fuck to care about it. Not really. You just want to understand how it, no, this murder gene skipped a generation. But still, you cannot find yourself to believe that it is a real thing. But you don’t have any other explanation for the violent streak of behaviour exhibited between these three men.

It’s undeniable, there’s something wrong with the family, even if the son has been acquitted. Proof of innocence, they say. But you don’t believe it; something about the whole thing irks you. You are unable to believe that Jacob did not kill that boy. The nagging feeling deep in your gut lets you know that there is more to this story than anybody knows. 

There’s something so wrong about the whole situation: nobody has seen Jacob since the trial. It is like he has completely disappeared and you can’t seem to understand why. At least, nothing other than the trial. But it doesn’t make sense as to how he has completely vanished. Come to think about it, the only Barber that has been on the news is Andy. His wife never seems to appear with him and his father is in prison. Something is very wrong and you will have to investigate it as best as you can.

You won’t lie and say that your intrigue is solely due to the case at hand. In reality, the face of the middle Barber, Andy, is the biggest driving force behind the curiosity. The well dressed, stern-faced ADA made you shiver just looking at the photograph on the tv. You’re compelled to find out the truth, and getting to know the ADA would not be an issue for you, either.

If anything, you can’t wait to try and find him. It’s inappropriate and you’re certain that he would not be interested in you and so it shouldn’t matter. That is your reasoning, at least. 

*

You find him in a diner staring at a coffee-stained. You wonder just how many cups he’s had since there are numerous trails of brown liquid on the vessel. Taking a seat on the other side of the counter, you raise your hand to notify a waitress. ‘Can I have a coffee with creamer and sugar, please?’ you smile at the lady as she grabs you a mug and pours some salvation for you. 

‘Sure you can, sugar,’ Doris smiles, placing the coffee down before grabbing you the creamer and sugar. ‘Can I get you anything else, sugar? Are you new around here? I have seen your pretty face before.’

‘Yes, I’m in town for work,’ you smile, glancing over at Andy. ‘I’m not really sure what to get, honestly.’ Grabbing a menu, you pretend to look at it whilst Doris walks away to give you some time. Thinking it the perfect opportunity, you turn towards the man you’ve been looking for.

‘Um...sorry,’ you call out, breaking him out of his trance. Andy turns towards you reluctantly. ‘I’m just wondering if there is anything here you’d recommend.’ Throwing a sheepish smile, you hope to get him to talk to you. Sighing, he stops glaring at you, his gaze only slightly softer.

‘Boston cream pie,’ he raises an eyebrow and cocks his head. A part of you can’t help but feel a little flustered at the slight innuendo. Maybe it’s just your own dirty mind; Andy doesn’t make any indication that he knew the inflammatory nature of his words. 

‘Is it a personal favourite?’ you bite your bottom lip in an attempt to flirt but not entirely… Maybe it’s the sparkle in his eyes that prompts your confidence. It comes across innocently enough but Andy’s smile curls and he knows exactly what sort of game you’re playing.

‘You have no idea,’ he responds, moving closer to you. ‘No matter what I try, it is always my favourite.’ 

His voice sends shivers down your spine and as you focus on his hand upon your thigh, you don’t realise that he has ordered you a slice of pie until Doris places it in front of you. She gives you a wavering smile when she notes just how close you and Andy are. ‘Thank you,’ you say into the air, unsure of who you are actually addressing. 

As Doris walks away, Andy gets close to your ear, ‘tell me who you are.’ The simple command makes you clench your thighs together as his beard brushes against the soft skin. ‘You’re a fucking reporter, aren’t you?’ 

Gulping a breath, you try to pull away from him, only the hand on your leg keeps you firmly in place. ‘H-how did you know?’ You’re trembling a little under his scrutiny. ‘I-I…’

‘It’s obvious; I can see how you look at me. It’s like you’re waiting for a fucking headline,’ Andy whispers harshly and he grabs your thigh tightly. ‘You like that, don’t you? The threat of danger. The thrill of success.’ Your breath hitches in your throat and you’re frozen on the spot. 

‘I’m not here to exploit you,’ you whisper back. Feeling alarmed, you look around but nobody is paying either of you any attention. Looking at Andy, you note that he does not believe you; not that you can blame him for that. You cannot imagine how many reporters have already come over to him begging for a story. Or others standing outside of his home, harassing his family. 

‘Right, because all you reporters are so trustworthy, aren’t you?’ he sneers, making you sink into your seat. As his hand trails up your leg and dips between them, you Shaking your head, you try to let him know just how much it isn’t true. ‘Why are you lying, butterfly?’

‘I’m not,’ you try to explain. ‘It’s not the case. Yes, I’m here for a story but…’

‘Maybe I have to get the truth out of you another way,’ he chuckles as his fingers dip between the apex of your thighs. The pad of his fingers trace across your, now damp, panties. ‘And it doesn’t seem to be that difficult.’ 

A deft finger pushes your panties to the side, letting the cool, air-conditioned air to hit your wet sex. As Andy slides a finger through your folds, curling it inside of you, you grip the edge of the counter to stop yourself from falling backwards off of your stool. Andy comes close to you again, his beard brushing against your ear. ‘Take a sip of your coffee, pretend to be normal, and tell me what you want from me.’

Obidently, you take a sip of your coffee and try to bide your time but when you take too long, Andy withdraws his finger and pinches your clit. You let out a hiss but feel yourself grow wetter. Humiliation burns through you as you realise that you’re soaking the chair beneath you. ‘Answer me.’

‘I-I,’ you stammer, trying to keep your composure. ‘I want to know if the murder gene is real.’ Your confession stops Andy’s movements. His finger stills inside of you, not moving. It is as if he needs to have this hold over you to keep you in line. ‘You’re the only family where there has been this level of science.’

As if he was rewarding you, Andy adds another finger into your drenched cunt, curling them both. And then he adds a third; you’re shocked when you feel something cool against your sex until you realise that he still has his ring on. Only now, you’re too far gone to care. Your toes curl and you grab a bite of the pie to stop you from moaning. It is as if he knows every aspect of your body. He plays with your clit and pulls your head onto his shoulder. ‘Okay, butterfly, you need to be a good girl for me,’ he whispers into your ear. ‘Stand up and we’ll go to a booth in a second.’

You nod, feeling the warmth in your stomach. Only, Andy pulls his fingers out of you with a devilish smirk as you whine. Your mouth is agape when he dips two fingers into the pie and rubs it between his fingers and thumb. He brings his thumb to his mouth and licks off the chocolate that you don’t doubt is covered in your arousal. He shoves his, still dirty, fingers into your open mouth and you suck them clean, savouring the flavour.

‘Up you get, butterfly,’ he commands in a low, husky voice. His pupils are blown out with arousal and you brace your unsteady legs against the counter as you walk over to a booth. Sliding to the end, Andy sits beside you, his body covering yours. ‘Panties off.’

Wanting the story so badly, you let Andy take them off of you. His hands linger, brushing down your legs as he takes your underwear off and then brings them up to sniff. You think Andy will return them, but he doesn’t. Instead, he puts your damp panties into his jeans pocket.. ‘Now, tell me more, butterfly, and I’ll consider answering all of your questions.’ Your heart races as you realise that you will be able to get the scoop. And maybe a little more. ‘Meet me here tomorrow.’

You get Andy’s number and gawk. You can’t believe that he is considering answering your questions. Only, you can’t believe what you have just let happen, not can you believe that he has your panties….and you let him have them voluntarily. It almost disgusts you how willing you were to let him have his way with your body,

‘Same time?’ you ask, raising an eyebrow and trying to hide your humiliation. Andy nods before getting up and leaving the diner. He throws a few bills on the table to cover the cost of your coffees and pie. Along with the disgust, you also feel disappointment that you didn’t go any further with him.

*

You get to the diner early, taking a seat in the same booth as before. Doris brings you a cup of coffee and a slice of pie like yesterday. Waiting for Andy makes you nervous; you don’t know if he will try anything with you today or if he will be a completely different person. You’re not even sure if he is going to turn up. All you can do is wait and hope that he does.   
After a few sips of your coffee, you hear the door open. You peek behind you and see Andy walking in and taking long strides towards you. Doris asks if he would like a cup of coffee and he nods before taking his scarf off and sitting beside you. ‘Hi,’ you squeak, unsure as to how to act.

‘Hi,’ he puts a hand on your thigh and absent-mindedly draws circles with his thumb. ‘I guess I have to give you what you want now that I’m here.’ You can’t help but feel a little guilty: it almost feels like you forced him to answer him. You didn’t and you don’t intend to but you can’t shake off the feeling.

‘Thank you,’ you whisper as Andy’s hand slides up your thigh so that he is reacquainted with your pussy. Letting out a little gasp, you bite your lip as Doris walks over with Andy’s coffee. She quickly makes her way from the table as if she does not approve of being near Andy. 

‘Let’s get you warmed up, shall we?’ Andy taunts, his fingers grazing over your folds. ‘Panties off.’ 

You’re a little embarrassed and Andy notes your reluctance. He gets close to your ear and whispers, ‘don’t be shy, butterfly, you wanted this yesterday. And I want something to remember our little triest with. And then I will answer your questions.’ Andy gently bites your earlobe and tugs on it.

‘Take them off, yourself,’ you respond, voice husky, and a little desperate for his touch. As bad as you feel about it, you can’t deny that he knows his way with your body. Andy, without waiting, pulls your panties off with vigour and little subtlety. The waistband snaps against your calf as he pulls them off from your ankles. You watch him smile with a sick satisfaction as he pockets yet another pair of your panties. 

‘That’s better, isn’t it, butterfly?’ Andy strokes your cheek before he pulls you closer and kisses you. It feels so wrong. Your mind is telling you to stop but you can’t. Sure, you have to work but you don’t want to. Not when Andy is touching you like this. Touching you like you are his. 

‘What about Laurie?’

‘She wouldn’t mind. Time for your questions, butterfly.’

Pulling the tape recorder out from your bag before asking your first question, ‘do you believe in the murder gene?’ Andy takes a gulp of his coffee before sighing. He slams the coffee mug onto the table causing some liquid to spill over and instead of answering, he thrusts two fingers into you, pumping them in and out. 

‘Does it really matter what I believe?’ Andy growls and twists his fingers before adding the third. You’re panting, walls clenching around his fingers as the knot in your stomach begins to tighten. You’re certain that Andy is aware of how close you are to coming as he continues his ministrations. The sound of his fingers working you is humiliating but you can’t stop. ‘All you want is your story, let's be honest.’

‘T-that’s not true,’ you struggle out. ‘I want to know everything; to hear your side of the story.’ With one hand bracing yourself on Andy’s arm, you scrunch your eyes as your body shakes through your climax. You bite onto his shoulder, trying to quell your moans asw Andy continues to play with your clit. 

‘Maybe now I am more open to answering your questions,’ Andy muses, sucking his fingers clean once more. ‘You taste better than any cream pie I have tried before, butterfly. Maybe you should taste yourself and take this little ring off.’ Andy waves his hand in front of your face before tempting your mouth with them.

Hollowing your cheeks, you suck on the, trying your best to take his wedding band off. It takes a few sucks before the metal finds its way onto your tongue and weighs it down. As Andy pulls his fingers out, he is amused that the ring is no longer on his finger. He taps your chin and you open your mouth to reveal the symbol of his marriage.

‘You’re such a good girl, aren’t you, butterfly? Obedient.’

Nodding, you look at Andy through your lashes. ‘So, will you answer my questions?’ Your voice is timid. Looking at Andy, he gives you the smallest of smiles and in a moment of confidence, you put a hand on his thigh. It’s surprisingly muscular and you can’t help but admire the tone of his body beneath your touch.

‘If I were you, I would switch off that recorded for the meantime,’ he whispers and you oblige. ‘For every time you come, I will answer a question of yours, so pick wisely, sweet butterfly. I wouldn’t want your wings to get caught in the web…’ 

You note just how sad Andy looks as he says it and you know exactly what you have to ask: ‘where are Laurie and Jacob?’ Even asking the question makes your heart race and sink at the same time. It’s not a question you would ask immediately, but you are playing by his rules and after just one orgasm, you’re already tired. 

‘Dead…’ he speaks barely above a whisper, his hand gripping your thigh even tighter. You don’t know what to say; nothing you will say will do anything to make him feel any better. 

‘I’m sorry,’ you reply, squeezing his hand. ‘Was this after the crash?’

‘Something like that. Maybe we should talk somewhere a little more…’ Andy looks around before trailing his fingers up beneath your skirt once more. ‘Private.’

*

The drive back to Andy’s is quiet. You’re unsure as to whether you should ask him any questions and opt not to. Instead of speaking, Andy seems to be more interested in you. His hand stays permanently beneath your skirt whilst the other steers the car. He even instructs you to use the handbrake, not wanting to stop touching you. 

‘Has it been a while since you’ve been with a woman?’ You bite your lip and look at him, gently running a hand over his beard. Andy is receptive to your touch. He toys with your clit in praise. ‘Fuck.’

‘Does it really matter?’

‘No,’ you mewl through his touch. ‘You’re just so good.’ You close your eyes, unable to focus on much more than his hand. Letting out a low, desperate moan, your hips buck against his fingers. It’s instinctive. You’re greedy. And you need more. Luckily, Andy is more than willing to give you that. 

He meets your rhythm as you chase your next orgasm. Your body is hot from the pleasure and he continues to play with your drenches sex as you come around him once more. ‘Your turn,’ you pant out. ‘Quickly pull into somewhere secluded.’

Andy looks at you with a smirk and pulls into a little side road where you unbuckle your seatbelt and clamber over to him. ‘Oh, I think I like the look of you on top of me,’ he grins, voice low. Andy grabs your cheek and brings you down to kiss him. His beard scratches your skin but not enough for it to be painful.

‘But I promise you’ll like the sight of me more,’ you kneel on the ground between his legs, hands going up to unbuckle his belt and take his cock out. ‘Like this.’ 

You’re surprised by his size as you lick the pre-cum from his weeping tip and begin to stroke him. ‘Back on the road, baby,’ you purr before taking his length. Appreciating the salty taste, you begin to bob your head up and down his length. The hand he used to fuck you with goes to your head, pushing it down until his cock hits the back of your throat.

Choking around him, you force yourself to breathe through your nose. Andy thrusts into your mouth as he continues to drive and you’re certain that if he holds your head down any longer you will simply choke. But still, enjoying yourself, you stroke the rest of his length; the part you’re not able to take into your mouth. 

Paying particular attention to the vein on the underside, your tongue is flat, applying pressure to his length. ‘Fuck,’ he grunts, legs shaking, and his cock begins to twitch in your mouth letting you know that he’s close. Continuing to bob your head, you take as much of Andy as you can before he comes, filling your mouth with salty cum.

Swallowing, you wipe the cum from your chin and pop it in your mouth while looking up at Andy. ‘I think I’ll stay here for the rest of the journey,’ you joke as Andy reaches down to wipe away some of the tears on your face. 

‘We’re almost there,’ he says, tucking himself back in. 

*

You look around the house. It’s nice. Something that makes sense on an ADA’s salary and you sit on the sofa as Andy makes the pair of you a coffee. ‘Why did you come to find me?’ Andy calls from the kitchen as you fidget. 

‘My boss wants a story and I want to know if the murder gene is real,’ you reply, sitting on your hands. ‘I don’t want to come here and exploit you, though.’

‘I think giving me head in the car would count as exploitation,’ he smirks, putting the mug in front of you.

‘I like to think of it as returning the favour.’

‘That, you did,’ Andy chuckles, cupping your face to kiss you once more. ‘But look at you, exploiting a poor widowed man in his own home.’ Andy jokes, grabbing his chest and you shove him. 

‘If I remember correctly, Mr Barber, you touched me first,’ you bite your lip. ‘And you were the one that suggested a Boston cream pie.’ It is as if he gets the hint instantly and kisses you once more. Using his body, he covers yours as you lie down, legs wrapped around his torso.

‘And you enjoyed every moment of it, butterfly.’

‘I’m almost starting to think that you’re using sex to stop me from asking too many questions,’ you sigh, turning your head away from him. There’s a part of you that feels disgusting for doing this. His wife and son are dead and you just let him finger fuck you as he talks about it. And, now, you’re in his home about to fuck him.

‘What if I am, butterfly?’ Andy’s voice is soft. You freeze, not used to this tone of voice. ‘What if I’d rather have you than to answer questions about my fucked-up past and my fucked-up father, and my fucked-up genes?’ 

‘I-I don’t know,’ you admit. ‘I didn’t expect you to even speak to me...fuck, you know that I didn’t expect to have your cock in my mouth at any point, and yeah… I didn’t think about it all too much.’

You’re unable to hide from Andy; you’re caged in by his imposing frame and you can’t say that you would have minded if it was any other situation. Only now, you just don’t know what to think. ‘So, tell me why you want to get all of these answers. Who still cares about the murder gene? My fathers a fucking killer, my son was acquitted, and I’m just me.’

Not knowing what to say, you reach up and kiss him. It’s like you’re compelled to be close to him once more. Like you need his touch. ‘I’m sorry. I was interested in the file. I know that it’s intrusive and I don’t know how many other journalists have tried to get you to answer these same questions,’ you begin to babble. 

‘Just answer me this: did you go along with this just so you can get your story?’ Andy tenses up and his voice grows cold. ‘You wouldn’t be the fucking first to do so…’

‘No. I didn’t,’ you say, grabbing his face so he has to look at you. ‘It’s embarrassing to say that I found you attractive before I tried to find you.’

He lets out a low chuckle and shakes his head. ‘So I’m guessing you don’t believe in the murder gene, then?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You wouldn’t be here if you believed in the gene. It would be stupid to be in a room with a potential killer.’

Your heart sinks and you turn away from Andy. ‘Don’t look away. I will give you all of the answers you want, little butterfly.’ Andy leans down and kisses you once more and you decide to let yourself go with it. Your hands trail across his shoulders and you use your legs to pull him closer to you. ‘I’m gonna fuck you ‘till you can’t scream anymore.’

Andy rips your t-shirt away from your body and admires the small lace bralette you’ve got on; it hardly covers anything and you feel Andy grow hard against your core. Without removing the bralette, Andy pinches one nipple through the clothing and puts his mouth around the other.

Bucking your hips, you let him know just how badly you need him; you’ve been ready for him since he touched you yesterday. Sensing your desperation, Andy pulls himself out and thrusts into you. He slowly picks up his pace, fucking you senseless. With one arm bracing himself, the other plays with your clit, pulling and pinching at it.

‘Fuck,’ you moan. ‘Andy, yes, yes, yes.’ Your eyes roll back and all you can hear is him: the sound of his body against yours, his moans, his grunts. You’re utterly consumed by Andy, feeling his body against yours. You cross your ankles around each other, trying to pull him even deeper into you.

The slight burn of his large cock only adds to your pleasure. You feel yourself start to quiver as you start to reach your peak and Andy, already knowing your body, pays even more attention to your clit. As you come around him, your walls tighten, bring Andy closer to his own climax.

As he comes, you try to get him to pull out but he refuses, ‘since you want to know if the murder gene is real, I’ll make sure you know first-hand.’ Andy grunts and groans as he comes, painting your walls with his cum. You slap at his shoulders, trying to get him off of you but he doesn’t. 

It seems as if Andy prefers it when you struggle but you can’t find it in yourself to stop. ‘Andy, please,’ you begin to cry. ‘I promise I won’t tell anyone. I swear.’ You plead with him like you are begging for your life but he doesn’t budge. Instead, he stays plugging you up.

‘I promised to give you the answers you wanted,’ he taunts. ‘And you want to know just how real the murder gene is. I did actually keep to my end of the deal, didn’t I?’ 

‘Not like this, Andy,’ you beg. ‘Please don’t do this. I promise I won’t tell anymore. Why are you doing this? I’m sorry. Please just let me go.’

Andy just lets you plead as his smile grows even more cruel. ‘I already told you why I’m doing this,’ he sneers. ‘Anyway, I don’t need you to promise that you won’t tell anymore because you’re not going anywhere. And if you try, you’ll end up like Laurie.’

The threat doesn’t get past you but you can’t work out if Andy means dead, or if he’s implying that he killed Laurie. As if he senses your confusion, he pulls out of you, and you think he will show you some mercy, but he doesn’t. Picking you up, he takes you to his bedroom and before you have the time to try and run, he pulls out a plug.

Your eyes widen when you realise what he’s going to do. ‘No, no, please, Andy,’ you cry, tears falling down your face but he doesn’t care. He’s not listening to you and plugs your pussy up, wanting to get you pregnant. ‘Please just let me go. Please, Andy-’

To stop you from speaking, Andy slaps you across the face before picking you up once more. ‘Stay fucking quiet. I’m giving you exactly what you want. You’re getting all of the answers now, butterfly.’ 

Too scared to say anything, you let Andy carry you as you try to push the plug out of you. ‘Didn’t your mother teach you to be careful what you wish for?’ Andy continues to taunt and torment you. Your heart races as he takes you down to the basement and you’re certain that he is going to kill you here. 

As he lays you on the ground, Andy flicks on the light and you tremble from fear and the cold. ‘W-why am I here?’

‘You really don’t fucking listen, do you?’ Andy shouts, making you flinch. He makes his way to a cupboard with two urns that he throws onto the floor beside you. The sound and the gesture makes you scream in terror as the urns break, leaving ashes across the floor and on you. ‘There is your fucking answer.’

Scampering to the wall, you try to escape but Andy hunts you like a predator. ‘Get away from me,’ you try to stand and run but Andy knocks you down with ease, tutting his teeth and shaking his head in disapproval. ‘Get off of me!’ 

‘Didn’t I give you what you begged me for?’ he taunts. ‘Now I guess you’re wondering if I killed them. That’s what you want to know, isn’t it, little butterfly?’ Closing your eyes, you shake your head, hoping that you’ll wake up in your bed and that the whole situation is a nightmare.

‘Ask me, butterfly,’ Andy taunts. ‘Ask me any question and I will answer it for you. You will know everything every other reporter has asked and failed to get.’

When you don’t speak, Andy grows irate. Punching the wall beside your head, he screams, ‘fucking ask me’ You’re terrified by his actions and he grabs your body like you’re a ragdoll, forcing you to look him in the eye. Still, you’re unable to speak so he strips you of the rest of your clothing. He wants to humiliate you. The final slap in the face is when he adjusts the plug, making sure that it’s not loose.

‘Ask me, for fuck’s sake. I know you want to know. I know you want to know if our baby will also be a killer. I know you want to know if Jacob was a killer, too, don’t you?’

‘P-please just let me go,’ you cry, the sobs shaking through your body. ‘I’m sorry, Andy.’

Your begging doesn’t do much for him. Instead, he screams and demands you ask him once more. It’s then that you relent, fearing for your life: ‘d-did you kill them?’ You whisper, unable to gain any control of your voice. It’s too terrifying of a situation for you to be in control of anything.

‘Laurie? No.’

‘W-what about J-Jacob?’ You’re stuttering and stammering in fear. You aren’t able to look Andy in the eyes but he uses a finger to lift your chin so you are forced to. Unable to escape his gaze and his capture, you have to look into those blue eyes you once thought were attractive. 

‘After he killed Laurie,’ Andy begins to cry. ‘After he took my fucking world from me.’ Andy raises his voice and punches the wall once more. You use it as a chance to duck under his arm and escape but you’re too slow, he slams your back against the wall. ‘Don’t you fucking go anywhere. I’m gonna watch this kid grow inside of you and you can’t do anything about it.’

‘I-I don’t want this.’

‘Yes you do. You want to know if the murder gene is real, and this is the best way to let you know. You’ll be able to see our kid kill someone, won’t you?’

‘I don’t want this,’ you repeat. And then it slowly dawns on you. ‘Wait...your dad killing someone is one.’

‘One?’ Andy smiles, unsure as to where you are going. But you’re not sure if you want to reveal your haunting realisation. It makes you feel sick to the stomach that Andy is enjoying this so much. 

‘An incident,’ you try not to elaborate any further but Andy forces you to. ‘Jacob is two, a coincidence...A-and you, you’re three.’

‘Explain.’

‘Three makes a pattern…’ 

‘Well, the fourth will only help to prove your little theory, butterfly,’ he uses a soothing voice that only alarms you more. Picking you up once more, Andy brings you back to the bedroom where he handcuffs you to the bed frame. ‘I guess you want to know what happened to the other reporters, don’t you?’

You’re not sure if you want to know, but you also want to know what your fate may be. Whilst you’re rendered silent, Andy continues to speak, his words sending fear through your body. It has been long enough that the adrenaline has almost certainly worn off and you feel your body grow heavy. ‘None of them have ever gotten this far.’

‘Actually, they’re all gone, now,’ Andy speaks with a low voice.

‘You killed them,’ you whisper to yourself as you really have the time to regret your actions. 

‘But you’re too safe, butterfly. You’re too precious to me now. You’re worth more to me than any of the others as you will be the one to give me another baby. I’ve already lost one and I need one to replace it.’


End file.
